Every Heart
by Amaliah Black
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Kikyo..." rintih Kagome dengan jutaan bilah yang seakan menghunus batinnya. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu-"


**EVERY HEART**

_"What kind of smile must we come across_

_Every heart, before we can take a step towards our dreams?_

_A person in the face of sadness_

_Every Heart, his happiness drifts in slumber"_

"Maafkan aku, Kikyo..." rintih Kagome dengan jutaan bilah yang seakan menghunus batinnya. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu-"

"Kumohon, jangan menangis, Kagome." tutur Kikyo pelan di sela rasa sakit yang tengah membelenggunya. Racun miasma dengan garangnya terus menjalar hingga ke pangkal leher gadis itu.

"Biarkan kami berdua." ujar Inuyasha dingin seraya meraih tubuh Kikyo yang masih terkulai lemah. Kagome merasakan sebuah aliran listrik kini menyengat hatinya.

Inuyasha?

Kagome menatap Inuyasha. Sedikit tersentak.

Seolah begitu acuh, Inuyasha tetap mengangkat tubuh sang miko dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan Kagome.

Kenapa kau begitu, Inuyasha?

Kagome terus menatap punggung setengah siluman yang kini tengah menggendong gadis lainnya. Gadis yang juga mencintai setengah siluman itu. Pandangannya terasa buram karena dinding-dinding air yang bisa kapan saja terpecah dalam sekali kedipan.

Gadis itu melangkah mundur. Lantas duduk seraya mendekap kedua lututnya. Tanpa disadari, bulir bening sudah menitik. Lalu meluncur jauh melalui sudut matanya.

"Sudahlah Kagome, jangan menangis. Kikyo akan baik-baik saja, lagipula semua itu bukan salahmu." hibur Koga, pemimpin pasukan serigala yang sudah berada di samping Kagome semenjak tadi.

Kagome membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan lututnya. "Andai saja-aku lebih cepat bertindak..." ratapnya dengan kristal bening yang tampaknya semakin deras.

Tidak.

Ia menangis bukan karena itu.

Inuyasha.

Andai saja dirinyalah yang pertama kali bertemu Inuyasha. Bukan Kikyo.

Atau...

Andai saja dirinya tidak pernah bertemu Inuyasha. Dan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini kepada Inuyasha.

Mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur...

Inuyasha tetap mencintai Kikyo. Apapun yang terjadi, Inuyasha akan selalu mencintai Kikyo. Cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang pertama kali mengisi hatinya. Separah apapun yang dilakukan Naraku terhadap mereka berdua, tetap saja. Mereka akan tetap saling mencintai.

Sementara dirinya? Seorang Kagome?

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Kecuali menahannya. Menahan perasaan yang setiap kalinya selalu menghimpit dadanya.

Apapun yang ia rasakan, ia tetap tidak boleh egois. Cinta itu mengalir. Bukan paksaan.

Ia mencintai Inuyasha. Karena hatinya yang memutuskan. Dan kenyataannya, Inuyasha tetap tak bisa melepaskan Kikyo. Pantaskah jika Kagome mengharapkan Kikyo mati, agar Inuyasha bisa terus bersamanya? Wajarkah?

Tidak.

Tidak seharusnya dia menginginkan hal seperti itu. Dia bukanlah gadis yang dengan dangkalnya mampu dikotori oleh keinginan keji berembel-embel 'cinta'.

Cinta yang sesungguhnya bukan seperti itu.

Cinta itu memurnikan. Mensucikan. Bukan menenggelamkan ke dalam jurang kebencian.

Untuk apa ia membenci Kikyo sementara Inuyasha sendiri tetap tak bisa merubah perasaannya?

Jalan satu-satunya yang sanggup dilakukannya hanyalah menerima.

Ya. Menerima seluruh tikungan yang kerap memperlambat jalannya menuju apa yang diinginkannya. Yaitu Inuyasha.

Dan Kikyo mencintai Inuyasha, sama seperti dirinya.

Namun-di sisi lain, ia merasa jauh berbeda. Ia merasakan dirinya sangat berbeda dengan Kikyo.

Jika saja, Kagome sanggup membiarkan Kikyo sekarat dan memaksa Inuyasha untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Jelas, ada pihak lain yang terluka. Dan dia tidak ingin seorang pun terluka karena tindakannya.

Mungkin ini sulit. Kagome paham. Ia hanya gadis biasa. Gadis lima belas tahun yang terjebak di tempat yang sebenarnya bukanlah tempatnya. Seorang gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta kepada makhluk berdarah siluman.

Apakah ini semua kesalahannya?

Salahkah jika ia mencintai Inuyasha dan menginginkan lelaki itu untuk selalu berada di sampingnya?

Salahkah jika ia menginginkan setengah siluman itu untuk mencintainya seutuhnya? Tanpa bayang-bayang gadis miko itu lagi?

Salahkah?

Entah.

Lantas kenapa ia merasa begitu berdosa?

Merasa seolah-olah dirinya sudah menjelma sebagai jurang pembatas antara Kikyo dan Inuyasha.

Merasa bersalah karena dengan lancangnya selalu berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Apa karena ia secara tidak langsung sudah bersikap egois?

Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Kagome masih bisa merasakan deraian bulir bening yang lahir dari matanya terus memecah. Luka yang sempat mengering itu kini terbuka kembali. Bahkan sudah menganga lebih besar. Perih.

Inuyasha, apa selama ini aku terlalu egois?

Inuyasha...

Kapan kau mampu melihat diriku sendiri dengan mengesampingkan bayang-bayang seorang Kikyo?

Melihatku sebagai seorang Kagome...

Jika saja aku bukanlah reinkarnasi Kikyo, gadis yang begitu berarti bagimu, apakah kau tetap bersedia untuk terus bersamaku?

Inuyasha... kuharap aku bisa tetap berada di sampingmu untuk lebih lama lagi.


End file.
